Many analog circuits required inductors and capacitors for tuning or impedance matching. It is known that inductors and capacitors can consume a large area of an integrated circuit, which may increase the cost of integrated circuitry. It is also known that, while inductors and capacitors may be fabricated on a variety of substrates, conducting substrates such as silicon can introduce parasitics that may impair some device characteristics, for example, the quality factor Q.
Many microtechnologies and integrated circuit technologies are packaged in ways to protect components from environmental effects. For example, micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) may include resonating cantilever beams, which can be detrimentally affected by high humidity environments, and so MEMS technologies are often hermetically sealed or even vacuum packaged. Much effort often goes into providing adequate packaging safeguards to prevent corrosion or interference caused by environmental conditions.